Archery bows and sling shots have been in existence in many forms for thousands of years. Many ancient civilizations had a variety of bows and sling shots that gave them unique features and more power. In recent years, compound bows also had many improvements to increase power, improve efficiency, balance, improve accuracy, and decrease the shock that the weapon produces during and after the shot. However, bows can be large and difficult for people to handle or travel with. Many archers that enjoy bow hunting will carry their bows for extensive distances and would prefer to carry their bows on or within backpacks. However, small bows often lack the power required by the archer. Similarly, a sling shot, while often small enough to fit within a backpack, also often lacks the power required for hunting.